dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
1st form= |-|2nd form = |-|3rd form = |-|4th form = |-|100% power = |-|Golden form = Tier:High 5-A to 4-C(New Calc)| Low 4-C to High 4-C('''OBD Calc) | '''Unknown, at least 4-A | 3-A Name: Freeza/Frieza Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Alien Tyrant Gender: Male Age: Unknown (at least in his mid-40's) Power and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets), energy sensing, can transform to increase his power even further, psychic abilities, telekinesis (can kill people by just staring at them), can survive in space, regeneration (high-low), can survive losing limbs or even his entire lower body Weaknesses: Incredibly overconfident, likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent | The Golden form drains his stamina incredibly fast Destructive Capacity: Dwarf Star level+ ('''New Calc)to '''Small Star Level+(Obd Calc) (Dragon Ball Super confirms that Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta, a 10G planet, without transforming. It equals around 630 Ninatons of TNT ) | Star level+(New Calc),Large Star Level+ (in final form OBD Calc) | At least Multi-Solar System level (far superior to Ultimate Gohan) | At least Universe level (initially stronger than FNF saga SSB goku, only slightly weaker than SSJ Blue Goku when losing stamina), possibly Higher | Range: At least one planetary diameter | Universal Speed: FTL+ to MFTL(Namek Saga) | Massively FTL+ (kept up with God Ki Mastered Goku) | Massively FTL+ Durability: Dwarf Star level+ ('''New Calc)to '''Small Star Level+(Obd Calc) (Dragon Ball Super confirms that Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta, a 10G planet, without transforming. It equals around 630 Ninatons of TNT ) | Star level+(New Calc),Large Star Level+ (in final form OBD Calc) | At least Multi-Solar System level (far superior to Ultimate Gohan) | At least Universe level (initially stronger than FNF saga SSB goku, only slightly weaker than SSJ Blue Goku when losing stamina), possibly Higher | Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ | At least Class XKJ+ | Class Multi Solar system+ (stopped Gohan's heart in just a single blow) | Universe class Stamina: Can fight for a long time and take heavy wounds such as being bisected and still surviveStandard Equipment: His scouter Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, ruler of a large empire Powers = Uses a combination of ki attacks, brawling and martial art-like fighting. 'Abilities' Death Beam – Also known as Frieza Beam, this is Frieza's favored killing technique. He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki''from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. It can vary from either an explosion or piercing attack; killing Dende and Vegeta, respectively in this fashion, and also heavily wounds Piccolo. Called ''Death Beam in the U.S. releases of recent Dragon Ball Z''video games. His third form uses a variant of this attack called Crazy Finger Beam, where he fires continuous Death Beams all at once; this attack is used on Piccolo during the Frieza Saga. '''Telekinesis' – Frieza has strong psychokinetic powers, allowing him to freely levitate objects, such as boulders and Dragon Balls so that he does not have to carry them himself. He can even lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind. Used in his fight with Goku in the manga/anime series, and called Psychokinesis in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, where he uses it in his first, final, a:We used obd calcnd 100% Power forms. http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=33326 Key: Base form and second form | Third and final forms | Post training base form | Golden frieza Category:Villain Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Evil Category:KI users Category:Primary Antagonist Category:Decreased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Parents Category:Can Transform Category:Father Category:Martial Artist Category:Aliens Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Former Evil Category:Movie Character Category:Movie Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters